In the present application it is proposed to follow up the investigation of our biologically active estradiol-analogs and further assess their binding to mammary tumors. We plan to continue the promising search for other estradiol analogs capable of competing with estradiol. The most active analogs will eventually be explored for their utility in early detection and possibly therapy of breast cancer.